<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if I were to eat you, I'd eat you to the bones by mugongeki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358618">if I were to eat you, I'd eat you to the bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugongeki/pseuds/mugongeki'>mugongeki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: Next Dimension - Myth of Hades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hades getting worship he deserves, M/M, Smut, descriptions no one asked about, it's kinda tooth rooting though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugongeki/pseuds/mugongeki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Odysseus forces Hades to take a break from stressful life of a God before the Holy War. Hades happily accepts being pampered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Ophiuchus Odysseus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if I were to eat you, I'd eat you to the bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have never ever wrote any smut fanfic so apologies if it's bad. </p>
<p>Other than that, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He coughed up when the foam went straight to his lips and he swallowed it, making a disgusted noise. The bath was huge, filled with warm water to the very edge, it was a real miracle it didn’t spill all over the floor, like once in the past (Pandora’s yelling still was ringing in his ears). The tub was also filled with foam, so each time he moved his head it almost immediately went straight to his lips! How cruel.</p>
<p>He heard soft chuckle as Hades turned his head from where he was settled between his legs to look at him. Their gazes met, the God didn’t even try to hide how amused he was. Odysseus noticed that his usually white as snow cheeks were now tinted with tiny pink dots; a doing of warm air in the bathroom, perhaps.</p>
<p>That was precious. With half of his hair wet, flushed and all relaxed Hades hardly looked like a God of the Underworld everyone feared. Right now, hidden behind many doors, in that safe haven he was no more than just a handsome, a bit mischievous, young man. For once, he didn’t look like his shoulders were burdened with centuries of existence and for once, the smile on his face was more visible, his jaw wasn’t clenching in silent worry and too many thoughts usually crossing his mind, muscles weren’t tensed, eyes, instead of focused and sharp were now soft, almost dreamy.</p>
<p>It was so unusual for them to have time like this. </p>
<p>Both Odysseus and Hades didn’t really like slacking off. While the God was usually busy with matters concerning either the Underworld or Holy War, Odysseus had his hands occupied with matters such as medical scrolls and constant healings. The closer Holy War was approaching to the end, the more work was to do. </p>
<p>Last days were particularly tough, Hades did nothing but revived Specters over and over again, discussed with Twin Gods about some changes of strategy and gave various of orders to Pandora. Even a God needed some rest, sometimes. When Odysseus suggested Hades should take a break, for the sake of his cosmos’ strength and Twin Gods would definitely do amazing during his absence, Hades looked at him with gratitude. Probably, if not forced, he wouldn’t even consider that. </p>
<p>Hades well-being, not only as his personal medic, but also as someone close to him, was a priority to Odysseus. He was aware Gods dealt with things differently and their endurance was higher than those of humans, but it didn’t mean he would let Hades push himself to the limits. Not on his watch, at least. Holy War or not, he was going to ensure his rest and comfort. A partner? They have never used any fancy words to describe their relations. It was just so natural, so normal. Besides, it’s not like they needed to use much words, anyway.</p>
<p>“Did you just eat the foam again?” Hades hummed, too amused to hide it and leaned further into the water. The back of his head was rested against Odysseus’ collarbone, his chin almost soaking in water. His right elbow was propped on the edge of the bathtub, while his left hand was placed on Odysseus’ leg, right above his knee. Hades’ fingers were constantly running against his skin, either scratching or caressing it. He could feel it clearly even despite the water.</p>
<p>“It <i> attacked </i> me.”</p>
<p>“It always attacks you.”</p>
<p>“Great Lord Hades should bestove a godly punishment against it.” he huffed, half-mockingly, half-jokingly.</p>
<p>That brought another quiet chuckle that rumbled at the back of Hades throat; the sound deep but comforting. Really adorable. Probably very ungodly, in Hades opinion, but because there was only two of them, he didn’t really feel a need to hold back. Gently, Odysseus brushed the wet strands on Hades’ right shoulder. On the left one, pressed a soft, butterfly-like kiss. Hades skin got covered with goosebumps quickly; Odysseus knew kisses were his ultimate weakness. Any kind of kisses, really. He liked it when his hands were kissed, his arms, shoulders, collarbones, cheeks, forehead, temples. They didn’t need to be passionate, sometimes Odysseus thought that despite his rough demeanor Hades liked to be treated with gentleness. Maybe that’s why he preferred actions over big words and declarations, too. </p>
<p>Back in time, when Odysseus was still living in the Sanctuary, he always was like an older brother figure to the younger saints. Providing someone with care of any kind was what run in his blood; it gave him joy, happiness, warmed up his heart. Naturally, he showed the same tenderness and concern to Hades. At first, the God was pretty much confused and unsure about truth of his intentions, but Odysseus quickly proved his lack of any hidden motives. It started simply, from treating his wound.</p>
<p>If Odysseus was about to name the exact moment when they got this close, he wouldn’t be able to. That slip was too natural to be noticed; somehow they spent more and more time together. First, in the library, then in the different parts of the Underworld and even Elysion. </p>
<p>It was Hades that initiated their first physical contact, when he nonchalantly walked over to Odysseus and sat on his lap, because the steps of his temple in Elysion were too hard to be sat on. Odysseus still remembered his face was red like a tomato and he had no idea what to do with his hands. From then further, it went on like a river. In the beginning, there were only small and innocent touches. They involved into hugs, then, and hugs into kisses. When he pressed a kiss to Hades’ neck for the first time the God almost melted in ecstasy. It was remarkable, how little a person like him needed to feel content, Odysseus still couldn’t wrap his mind around it.</p>
<p>In his opinion, Hades wasn’t particularly demanding. There were things he liked and disliked, as everyone. Once someone know him good, though, it was easy to notice how pleasing him could be truly effortless. Hades adored being treated with respect and Odysseus didn’t considered it surprising. He was a God, a powerful and ultimate entity. While at first his respect was coming from a mere knowledge and raising, with time he noticed Hades simply deserved that. He was merciful, wise, powerful, righteous. These traits, however, were shown only to those he considered worthy. </p>
<p>Odysseus interest laid far away from Holy War, but he understood Hades’ motives for conquering Earth. Besides, judging wasn’t his place at all.</p>
<p>So, Odysseus adored Hades and Hades adored him back. It was an honest and true admiration. They completed each other, while presenting contrast beliefs, goals and experiences.</p>
<p>Hades was a type of person that has never asked for what he wanted. Therefore, Odysseus had to learn his body language and message he conveyed with his eyes. He still wasn’t perfect at that, making Hades occasionally irritated or sulking - yes, sulking! but he was trying his best. Small mistakes as such were usually pushing him to try even harder.</p>
<p>Lazily, he peppered a trail of kisses along Hades shoulder, wet marks of his saliva barely visible in the dim light of the bathroom. The crook of Hades’ neck was his favorite place to kiss and he usually spent minutes with no end, pecking the skin until it wasn’t completely wet. Any other marks were prohibited and Hades has never needed to voice it out for Odysseus to know. This body was sacred and Odysseus found out many other ways to claim it as his - even if only a little.</p>
<p>When his tongue began circling its way on the other’s skin, Hades sighed softly, pressing their bodies closer. He tasted like foam, though, and it took a great deal of self control from Odysseus to not start laughing; he knew how offended that would make him feel. Smile still curved his lips, but it was endeared one.</p>
<p>He reached out for the bath oil he had himself made and rubbed it into his hands. These hands, then, began to slowly massage it against Hades’ skin. Undoubtedly, it was perfect without any special treatment; always delicate, like a pearl. Yet Odysseus loved pampering his God. It was like a win-win situation. He was aware how captivated it made Hades feel, and the soft moans and stretches against his hands he was getting gave Odysseus unspeakable joy. </p>
<p>His hands easily reached Hades’ shoulders and arms and Odysseus didn’t rush. At first only his thumbs were slowly circling against every single inch, and once Hades’ exposed skin got covered with shiny oil, he used his entire hands, squeezing gently still tensed muscles.  Even if Hades seemed to be generally relaxed, Odysseus knew muscles needed some special treatment. </p>
<p>The bathroom quickly got filled with the scent of lavender. His goal was to melt Hades into a puddle.</p>
<p>Obviously, he couldn’t do it to the extend he would like to, for now, as they were still in water. His hands, though, still slid under its surface and all over Hades body, from his rib cage through sides, hips and thighs. By the moment he was finished with their little bathing routine Hades was nothing but almost purring, the strands of his hair that wasn’t yet wet tickled Odysseus’ neck. </p>
<p>He realized he missed their closeness. Most of the time, they had much more opportunities to stay side by side; dealing with different matters they usually still stayed in the same room. Recently they weren’t getting even that, though, the fault certainly laying in the chaos cast upon both the Earth and the Underworld. It didn’t seem something Hades remembered from previous Holy Wars, but Odysseus didn’t want to think about it now, when he had the Dark Lord between his legs, warm and so, so soft. </p>
<p>When he bent his head slightly to whisper into his ear, Hades eyes opened, colored honey-like. Odysseus didn’t miss the stars in the night sky, for the whole galaxy was present in Hades’ gaze. </p>
<p>“Water is getting cold.”</p>
<p>Hades hummed in acknowledgment, clearly reluctant to leave yet and Odysseus laughed quietly. Instead of mockingly pinching his side like he would have done with everyone else he just rubbed it, urging Hades to give him space to move. </p>
<p>“Your Majesty will become wrinkly, is it what you want?” the look Hades sent him was worth everything; he didn’t even look surprised or betrayed, in comparison, he looked more like he couldn’t believe Odysseus kept using this old phrase with frequency of… Well, most likely, every bath. Was it worth mentioning Hades would never spend in water so long to look to even get close to have his skin wrinkly?</p>
<p>He moved, anyway, so Odysseus used this opportunity to get out of the bath. He quickly dried is body, letting wet strands dry on its own and put on prepared before robes. Only when he himself was ready, he reached for patiently waiting Hades to help him out of the tub. His eyes were focused, careful on the God’s every single movement, just as worried he could slip on the wet floor (it totally didn’t happen once. No. At least now he didn’t immediately start laughing remembering that). </p>
<p>He covered Hades’ body with fluffy towels the moment God stepped out of the bathtub and dried him almost as quickly as he did with himself. Surely, Odysseus didn’t need to do that. He has never been pressed by Hades to do that, but he <i> knew </i> how much the God enjoyed this treatment. Deserved, too. Or maybe Odysseus was biased after years spent in the Underworld, getting to see nothing by that. Yet comparing with Underworld, Earth possessed nothing Odysseus wanted to have.</p>
<p>Making sure there was not even a single drop of water on Hades anymore, he helped him with dressing up into robes, too. It was a set of simple black ones and only purple thread has been shining here or there. Despite the visuals, though, they were made from the finest fabrics, wearing them was like nothing but being surrounded with feathers.</p>
<p>The bedroom was right next door, so a while later they were both climbing on the bed. The Underworld was unusually quiet at that time; Hades chambers were more or less at the center of the palace and while they have been separated from the main corridor with big, empty room if there was a fuss, the walls usually brought all the noises and chaos to them anyway. Perhaps Pandora has intervened to assure her Lord’s peaceful rest and Odysseus surely was going to thank her later. Or the next day. Lack of noise helped Hades relax; he didn’t bother whether Twin Gods were dealing with their assignments or no.</p>
<p>Hades’ cheeks were still flushed and Odysseus felt a sudden urge to kiss them. Without warning, he leaned closer, his lips pressing first to right, then left cheek. They were warm and Hades looked at him with interest.</p>
<p>“Have you already missed me so much, Odysseus?” Hades voice was deep and seductive, his knee landing in between of the other’s legs. His fingers wrapped around Odysseus’ jaw in an attempt to pull him closer. A scary God with such gentle hands. Odysseus happily compelled, their lips nearly brushing, yet not touching completely.</p>
<p>“I have been forced to spend so long time without my King, isn’t it obvious how much I missed everything about you?” the words were nothing like a breath against Hades’ mouth, but they still were able to bring smirk to his face. Odysseus knew well what Hades liked, but so the God perfected the art of seducing him. Moreover, he was able to achieve that only with facial expression.</p>
<p>“Should I, a God, trust words alone?”</p>
<p>He shouldn’t. Not when Odysseus could already feel tension building up in his thighs, sure enough it would soon extend, wrapping around his entire self. It <i> has </i> been too long.</p>
<p>Hades wanted to kiss him, but Odysseus sneakily avoided that and instead, forced Hades to fully lay down. He didn’t rolled on top of him, but remained at his side, his knee trapped between Hades’. It didn’t look like the most comfortable position, but oh, it was. Especially because he knew he would soon be able to feel the other’s throbbing length. He did have a plan to spoil Hades, take some burden from his shoulders, therefore, there should be no restraints.</p>
<p>“I do know a way to make Your Majesty trust me.” the words were spoken against Hades’ collarbone. Robes Odysseus put on him so carefully was slid down, exposing his slender arms. If not witnessed, no one would really say how much of strength slim body like this could bear.</p>
<p>Odysseus started from one single kiss. It was short, merely a peck against Hades’ skin, his hands remaining patiently on the bed. The God, from the other side, didn’t seem to be so patient at all, hugging Odysseus’ waist. That squish could break bones, but he was dead once and he wasn’t this easy to scatter anyway. He felt how Hades’ fingers began to inspect every single inch of the fabric he was wearing and so he pressed another kiss, on the very same spot on his shoulder. His tongue joined soon as each peck was longer. For Hades wasn’t cautious with him anymore, Odysseus was cautious for them both to not leave any mark. On the God’s heated up skin, saliva disappeared quickly.</p>
<p>When he reached his Adam’s apple, his hand slowly slid on Hades’ knee. He felt bone under his fingers but didn’t squish on it; more interested in something else anyway. His index finger made a long line from Hades’ knee to his groin and stopped there.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty truly is someone different… I have your body in my mind without even closing my eyelids.” his voice rumbled against pulsating vein on Hades’ neck, his lips could sense heart rate going faster. When he peeked at Hades his eyes were half-closed, face delighted. How it always worked on Odysseus! </p>
<p>“I wish I could never stop kissing Your Majesty, but with your wisdom and strength I can’t keep you all for myself.” his finger moved to the inner side of Hades’ thigh, still only tracing the skin. They were not in rush, really, even if reactions of Hades’ body were saying something completely different. Flush started spreading on the uncovered parts of his chest and the moment Odysseus even made an attempt to move further down, muscles of Hades’ thighs tightened like he could barely stop the urge to press them together.</p>
<p>Hades loved being worshipped and Odysseus loved seeing the impact he had on the God.</p>
<p>From his groin, his hand slid down Hades’ body and rested on his buttcheek. He didn’t squeeze on it, tips of his fingers barely running against the skin. His second hand trailed after the first; knee, thigh and finally groin, accompanied by soft, quiet sigh escaping Emperor’s lips.</p>
<p>“My God is truly beautiful like that.” Odysseus whispered, his mouth pressing to Hades’ uncovered belly, tongue against his navel. His cock was already in erection, but Odysseus ignored that on purpose for now, prolonging this small foreplay. He knew words of admiration were working on Hades strongly; it wasn’t difficult to make him cum just with them. He succeeded in that not only once. It was Odysseus that felt powerful right now, Hades trapped under his body, but he took no use of this power anyway. He preferred their mutual gentleness and liked it much more when Hades moaned from pleasure rather than screaming in agony.</p>
<p>“Since when you became such a tease?” Hades voice was hoarse, back slightly arching up under the touch his groin received. It was like tickles, cruel but satisfying. He wanted more. Demanded more.</p>
<p>When Odysseus’ index finger finally slid under Hades hard cock and rubbed the spot up and down the God grunted, his eyes falling closed completely. His arms were covered with goosebumps, veins pulsating with lust going through his entire body, centering in that one place. He still barely moved, wanting to experience this entire worship fully, to focus on that and nothing else.</p>
<p>“A tease? I simply am giving Your Majesty my entire devotion. Does it feel good?” his tongue slipped lower then, for a moment licking Hades’ abdomen and when he heard moan he waited for, Odysseus smirked and returned his head to its previous position against Hades’ neck. His hand wrapped completely against the other’s cock, for a while only feeling how it was pulsating against his fingers impatiently. His thumb tapped on his sack a couple of times and Hades’ back arched harder before he tugged on longest strands of Odysseus’ hair, entangling them with his own fingers.</p>
<p>“Are Gods getting more and more magnificent with days they are living through? Because each time I see Lord Hades, I am more impressed.” his breath caused Hades shiver. Odysseus’ hand moved lazily against the other’s hardness, up and down. He stopped at the very tip of it, for mere second, before resuming movements in a faster pace. He could feel how it was throbbing and Hades’ hips finally rolled against the hand that was placed on his butt.</p>
<p>Encouraged, Odysseus pressed his other finger in between his buttcheeks, but didn’t push it inside, though. Hades’ knees bent and he lifted himself up slightly which allowed Odysseus to run his hands together. First was still wrapped around his cock, second one was rubbing his entrance with the same speed.</p>
<p>Hades was a mess by that time. Thin layer of sweat was covering his forehead, his cheeks turning crimson. His whole body was almost in spasms Odysseus felt so well with his lips pressed against his neck; like a predator wanting to devour his prey. His nipples were almost as hard as his cock, tensed from lust muscles well defined. His one hand was squeezing on Odysseus’ arm, second still within his hair. This sight turned him on terribly; his own hard cock rubbing against his robes and on Hades’ side. </p>
<p>“My God is granting me with such a blessing every day.” his movements fastened when Hades’ precum leaked through his fingers. The only answer he got was a hoarse moan.</p>
<p>“Splendid. I wish I could kneel in front of Lord Hades and always kiss his hands or thighs.” even for a moment, Odysseus did not become more harsh. He liked it when they took their sweet time, no matter how long Hades needed to finish. A vein popped up on his temple and a short groan was heard before complete silence fall around them, his fingers sticky, his other hand crushed on the bed. </p>
<p>Odysseus pulled back and straddled his hips. Hades opened his eyes just in time to see how carefully he licked semen from his fingers away, their gazes locked together. </p>
<p>“That’s so delicious, My Lord.”</p>
<p>A response was heavy sigh followed by a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Perhaps we need another bath.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>